Oh, Naruto, Naruto
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke discuss the contents of chapter 462 of the Nartuo manga. Spoilers for up to chapter 462


Title: Oh, Naruto, Naruto

Rating: T

Warnings: NaruSasu, SasuNaru, spoilers for Chapter 462

Note: My first thought whilst reading Naruto chapter 462. Please enjoy and leave a review behind. And yes, I did at one point in this indirectly call myself an idiot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

xxx

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called from his desktop computer, his hands shaking a little, as if he were going to laugh out loud anytime soon.

"What is it, usuratonkachi?" grumbled Sasuke as he put the morning paper down, looking at the blond ninja with exasperation.

"Have you read the latest Naruto manga chapter?" Naruto asked eagerly as he added "You know! Chapter 462!"

Shaking his head, Sasuke went to pick his paper back up, intending to read in silence. I really was not his fault that he had not yet read the latest chapter. It's just that, Naruto has been hogging the computer for the whole morning.

"Well I'll tell you something good" Naruto was smiling as he swivelled around on his chair, before stopping making hand motions for Sasuke to come sit next to him.

Sasuke regretted looking up to meet Naruto's eye. He really wanted to finish reading the paper and then kick Naruto off the computer. He went to go sit next to Naruto anyway. Just to see if the dobe could entertain him.

"As per usual" Naruto started "there's me" he pointed to himself and smiled at how good he looked. Too handsome for words. Oh, but what would that make Sasuke? "and there's you."

Sasuke nodded, showing Naruto he was listening, somewhat

"And I'm chasing after you. That's normal right?"

"Right" He really was getting tired with this already. They were probably going to go around in circles for the whole day.

"There's something really distinctly amusing in this chapter, Sasuke" Naruto told the dark haired boy as he showed Sasuke another page "I know you don't mind me spoiling it for you, so it's all okay"

Crossing his arms, Sasuke sighed. He really didn't know what to think about listening to an idiot dissect something so brilliant.

"You two have been chosen by fate" Naruto quoted from the manga "he's referring to us, me and you"

"I know"

"Senju and Uchiha…Naruto and Sasuke" Naruto quoted slowly, as if waiting for it to sink into Sasuke "and there's also Romeo and Juliet"

Naruto watched Sasuke's expression. He could tell the thin lips were slowly curling up into a smile. He wanted to laugh.

"We're a pair of tragic star-crossed lovers" Naruto smirked "though we're not dead, not yet at least"

"So what are the Senju?" Sasuke asked, curious. Forgetting that he really didn't want to be there, no not at all.

"Oh some rival family to yours. It fits the whole Montague vs Capulet scenario. And apparently, we are related, by blood, it's far-fetched but our ancestors are brothers! Doesn't that just make you want to scream out 'HOW ROMANTIC'?"

Sasuke made a gagging noise before he composed himself. "I do sort of see it. How are you a Senju though? Thought you were Uzumaki"

"That creep said he could see the fire of the Senju clan in me. I don't know if it were a compliment or not"

"That guy, rival to the first Hokage. Doesn't he remind you of the nurse?"

"The nurse?" questioned Naruto as he stared dumbly at the screen, scrutinising Madara.

"Yes well if you think about it, dobe"

Naruto scowled at the familiar nickname.

Sasuke ignored the scowl and continued "Well, say if Sasuke is Juliet, and Madara is the Nurse, then don't you think the situation is rather alike? Madara gave me information and subtle advice. The Nurse was the messenger for Juliet, she helped her when Juliet wanted to be with Romeo too"

"You called yourself Juliet?" Naruto chuckled, holding his stomach. He stopped however when a fist met his head. "Stupid teme."

"I'm just following your hypothesis." Sasuke sighed "and then the Nurse, I mean, Madara came and gave you information. Isn't that kind of like how the Nurse gave information to Romeo?"

Naruto nodded before commenting "of course, the scenario was a little different, but the content it pretty much the same"

There was a short silence before Naruto spoke up again "Do you think we'd have to die to save Konoha, to save everyone since we don't have family anymore…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched Naruto's face light up

"There's no family to hinder us from being together!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I am an avenger you know"

"And I am Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto's voice was filled with pride as he smiled widely.

"Uh-huh" Sasuke then pulled Naruto's face close to his own, his Sharingan eyes looking into Naruto's periwinkle coloured eyes. "I don't see any fire of the Senju clan in you. Nor do I see the first Hokage"

"What do you see then?" Naruto asked, nervously

"A horny usuratonkachi"

Naruto beamed brightly at Sasuke.


End file.
